tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet Tri-unum
"Many foe I have slain, but not in the name of the emperor, but in the name of Tri-Unum" -Draco Amrahd, main flagship commander =Tri-Unum ship tech= Overall tech -5D Tech: 5D tech uses the fith dimension(space) to tesseract from place to place easily. -R.F.F. Reactor: R.F.F reactors (rail fusion fission reactors) is a combination of Monsteara rail tech and a normal Maxim-Cre fusion fission reactor, enhancing the power output and the size down to about the size of a water bottle. -A.C. system: Much like an AI the AC system controls the ships computer, however thanks to recent advancements of Maxim-cre tech they are able to take the conscience of and individual and transfer it to a computer system. This is know as Artificial Conscience , and greatly improves the ships efficiency. The conscience integrated into the system is usually from a profound scientist that has volunteered to do so, and due to the extreme defenses F.T.U. is never in short supply of volunteers. -Time Dialation: All F.T.U. ships are outfitted with a device that spreads a time dialation field around the ship making them perceave time at a diferent rate then the outside world. To some one outside the field it appears that the ships are going incredibly fast, but to the pilots of the ships it seems to them like they are going only about cruising speed of a ship. defenses -shields:F.T.U. (fleet tri-unum) shield tech is a combination of torgaunt shields(kindly donated) and energy sucking capabilities of energen. These shields are able to stop practically able to stop any type of projectile that comes in contact with by sucking all energy from the bullet, kinetic, thermal, electric, you name it. The energy sucked from projectiles this way is transported to a node inside the ship separate from the primary power system, this energy is used and when runs out of energy it then switches back to the primary power system. To avoid overload the power node will disperse the energy outside the ship creating an energy wave that is able to be absorbed by other F.T.U. shields and disrupts systems on other ships. -Armor: F.T.U. armor is made of theoite, this material was primarily made by eternals until the Torgaunts found a way to make it using non-reality, this was known as the theoite planet project. This material is extremely durable and is impenetrable except by other theoite. Due to the fact that theoite is extremely rare F.T.U. has the most theoite by far, even more than all the factions combined. -Auto defense system: Using tech stolen from the Black Raptors F.T.U. ships are equipped with focus turrets which allows them to target incoming missles and is able to ship them down easily using a beam of pure energy. -Psycron suits: These suits are given to the Nyrons that are trained in using Psycron, this enhances their ability to use their abilities in Psycron and makes the mobile. -Engines:F.T.U. ships are outfitted with engines very similar to the Y'cht ships engines, the have no opening and are able to move a ship in between planets with ease. offense -Electron Cannons: Electron cannons is tech donated by the Monsteara, this weapon collects atoms and then strips them of there electrons, it then launches the electrons as a cloud traveling at high speeds. When the electrons come in contact with atoms it laches onto them causing several explosions and making the atoms unstable that are still part of the ship. -Crystalum Turrets: Crystallum turrest contain five orbs of Crystallum that are infused with pyroite, geocite, and more pyrocite. These turrets are just basic and when fired the bullets explosion is about the size of a basketball when the bullet comes in contact with solid matter. -Enhanced tactical wave missiles: These wave missiles are much like normal tactical wave missiles, except they have a rail fusion-fission reactor instead of energy infused crystallum. The explosion caused can be regulated and can range from the size of a single battlecruiser to an entire small planet. -The Cannon(F.T.U. Flagship only):The cannon is a miniturized version of the Metal Barges main weapon system. It is able to fire strait through shields, and planets are nothing compared to its power. =Infantry= Training F.T.U. training is a mix of Maxim-Cre off world Drake guard training and Monsteara 5D tech training, it usually takes at least 10 years to reach basic statistics in this training known as Omnus Training. The Omnus program has a 98% drop out rate and the rest of which continue in it about 30% survive. Those that make it through the training are integrated into smaller sub-fleets of F.T.U. and only a small amount make it to the status of being in the actual fleet. After training they have to disintegrate all loyalty to their nations, and swear complete loyalty to the F.T.U. Tech -5D suits(enhanced):These 5D suits have been heavily modified to the point of, if someone falls in battle the FTU infantry will fight all the more harder to retrieve it to keep the technology out of other opponets hands. This suit runs on a RRF reactor and has Maxim-cre elemental conductors as its weapons. The elemental conductors allow those without the natural ability to shift matter able to do so, and ones with the natural ability to do it better. The 5D part of the suit allows the user to be on any part of the battlefield he wishes, he could appear here and take out a squad of enemy soldiers, he can teleport there to stop a tank round within the barrel, or if wiunded they teleport back onto their ship. These suits also have time dialation fields making the user percieve time slower then others making it appear the user is moving at extreme speed but is really only slashing normally with his sword, Infact they even sometimes are able to "outrun" or "dodge" a bullet. -Handheld electron cannons: Handheld electron cannons were never possible to be carried and were only used on ships and heavy vehicles able to produce large amounts of power, but thanks to the RRF reactors they are able to be transported around as handheld weapons about the size of a 1 square meter metal plate. However the weight of the weapon makes in only able to be held by the strongest members of the F.T.U. =F.T.U.= Main Fleet(1) -The F.T.U. flagship -100 Battlecruisers -2000 gunships -6000 infantry Omni Fleet(1) Omnin fleet contains the 5 of the currently discovered Omni ships -Athena Discovered by Maxim-Cre the Athena contains an advanced AI system that is able to caculate the best course of action to take in battle, it also over the milenia has developed its own conscience and has even developed feelings. It longs for an actual physical body and feels it is trapped inside the ship it has developed in. Maxim-Cre scientist Argo Tractarus has dedicated an entire team to, along with himself, construct a physical body for the AI in such a way that it will still control the ship as well as the body. The Athena also contains the largest record of Omni tech in one single ship next to Gaia, this has proved helpfull to them in developing new tech to combat the energen in the Pisces dwarf. -Zeus The Zeus was discovered by Impunsus Indigators while fleeing from a fleet of metal Monsteara, back when Impunsus Indigators and Monsteara didn't quite see eye to eye. Upon discovering the ship they destroyed the diseased occupants and turned the main weapon system on the aproaching fleet. The metal Monsteara vaporized into gaseous state revealing the power of the ship. This ship has the single most powerfull weapon system rivaled by only a small handfull of ships including the metal barge. This ship is able to travel the great expanse of space in a meare few seconds,a trip from the center of the Triangulum galaxy to the center of the Milky Way only takes the blink of an eye for this ship. -Apollo Found in the center of a sun after a battle with the energen battle planet MkII, this ship is able to withstand the extremes of temperature to the point of it able to be in the core of a white super giant, its main weapon systems are able to turn a normal ship into plasma in less then a few seconds. It is considered the most durable of all the current Omni ships able to withstand heavy amounts of fire and the event horizon of black holes. -Hephaeustus One of the largest ships on record the Maxim-Cre that discovered it confused it as a small planet, upon further investigation it was indeed a large ship. This ship is believed to be the most recently built of all the Omni ships due to its more advanced tech and firepower. The entire planet is laced with tunnels and the core of the "Planet" being the control station.It took part in the battle with the MkI energen battle planet where it single handedly fought off an entire energen super fleet. -Kronus The only time machine created, the Omni constructed this ship to go back in time to correct what had happenned to their grand civilization, unfortunately the ship could not solve their problem, being as it was only able to go back in time to the final day of its creation, the ship was abandoned and was in orbit around Primus when the Maxim-cre first to discover it. They used the technology they could gather from the ship to make their own crude designs of ships, this ship single handly brought the Maxim-cre empire to a Intergalatic power in the Tri-unum universe. Sub Fleets(25) -Minor Flagships -50 Battlecruisers -1000 gunships -3000 infantry =Commanders= Every ship has one captain on board, they govern the actions on board that ship, however the flagships of each fleet have 4 commanders each one corresponding with a diferent faction in the Tri-Unum alliance, one for Maxim-Cre, another for Nyrons, another for Torgaunts, and yet another for Monsteara. These commanders must always work together, and they always do, as they each have a special chip implanted into their brains that allows them to comunicate with each other, allowing them to understand the whole picture of their plans. The main flagship in F.T.U. has four such commanders - these are the elite, of the elite, of the elite, of the elite. To be one of the main commanders of the F.T.U. requires extensive training, proof of loyalty, and extensive experience in battle. Four current main F.T.U. commanders -Maxim-Cre: The Maxim-Cre commander goes by the name of Draco Amrahd, he was once a Drake Guard of Primus, and one of the Emperors closest guard. Upon learning about F.T.U. he joined almost as soon as it originated, he went through the Omnus training and passed with flying colors. He became commander of his own battlecruiser and after an act of extreme Heroism he became one of the commanders of one of the Flagships. Upon a certain battle, the other three commanders fell on the battlefield being overwhelmed by sheer numbers of demons, as the rest of the army retreated Draco stood firm and fought against overwhelming odds slaying foe after foe until the rest of the army rallied behind him and struck back like a snake pushing the Demons back into a rift which he then closed himself. After this battle Draco recieved several rewards and after the death of the Maxim-cre main commander he took his place. Also due to the fact that he was once a Drake guard he has access codes to activate the Matter Destroyer and Creator at will. -Nyron: Kyrilis Na'chin, a Rohkeden female, is one of the few female commanders and one of the even fewer commanders who do not have psichronic abilities. Having been raised in the Yellowstone area, she eventually left her home and traveled to the Alaskan area. While there, she boarded one of the few ships of the Nyrons, a supply vessel, and joined the crew. On the ship, she learned the basics of navigation and piloting. This made her prime to commandere the ship after the pilot was killed during a skirmish with pirates. With her new-found skills, she led the ship and the remainder of her crew safely to the destinated planet. Once word of this reached Prixon, he asked her if she would like to become a pilot. Without skipping a beat, she agreed and from then on made history. Kyrilis succesfully piloted and commanded over twenty missions and became the first female to be placed on the Council of Intelects. When news of the Tri-Umum fleet reached Prixon, he recomended Kyrilis over everyother commander to be the Nyron represenative. Resigning from the Council, she accepted the position which she now holds. -Monsteara: Kere e'Ultimable, an Uthean Imaginicon, is the Monstearian Commander. A being of immense power, he is the most recent Imaginicon to have passed training - the first in over 300 years. Passing Imaginicon training holds enough weight to get anyone into any job - enough said there. Kere has chosen to have his already-present iChip modifed to track his loyalty to F.T.U. as well as his loyalty to the Monstearian King - an act one may consider the ultimate act of loyalty. Kere has participated in so many battles, a lesser being would have lost count... but Kere remembers every one. Kere's focus as an Imaginicon is rather unique - he focuses on the manipulation of energy in ways that should not be possible in the real world. He has coated his body in massive crystals of pure Visium , and is able to form that Visium directly into matter at will. Woe be to whomever his eyes set upon - they shan't survive long. -Torgaunts: General Herkloe Ky'mare (General Ky'mare), is one of the Torgaunt Empires most trusted, and experienced personell in the Entire Torgaunt Empire. Before he bacame part of the F.T.U, he was a Admiral of his own Torgaunt Conquerer class ship, were he would go on the most needed and important missions. During the war with the Chromes he became commander of a Torgaunt Carrier, and would plan specific strike forces against the Chromes.